Christmas Magic
by xEvilRegalx
Summary: With Christmas quickly approaching, Henry wants to have a real family Christmas. Emma wants to help make it happen and, in the process, gets snowed in with Henry and Regina. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, kid, you ready to head back?" Emma watched as Henry drained the last of his hot chocolate in one big gulp. They had spent most of the afternoon Christmas shopping, Emma had agreed to take him in order to help him pick out gifts for his mother and grandparents. And Neal. Emma still wasn't completely comfortable with Neal back in the picture given their history. She knew Regina was also far from thrilled about the whole thing.

Speaking of Regina, ever since they'd rescued Henry from Neverland, Emma had felt much more at ease around Henry's other mother. They had finally reached something of a compromise. Emma would by no means call it a friendship but there was definitely something different about their relationship. Emma actually found herself enjoying the brunette's company lately, not that she would ever admit to it.

Plus it didn't hurt that the woman was drop dead gorgeous. And seeing the former Evil Queen's vulnerable side throughout their trip to Neverland had touched something in Emma and had made the usually up-tight woman seem gentler and even more beautiful than usual. Which was saying something.

"Okay," Henry said, sounding disappointed as he began gathering his jacket.

Emma frowned, "Aren't you excited to decorate with your mom?" She handed him his hat and slipped on her own jacket. She glared for a moment down at the monkey hat that lay on the seat beside her, almost considering leaving it behind and just telling Henry she'd forgotten it but the memory of how excited he'd been about it flashed through her mind and she grabbed the offending monstrosity and shoved it on her head. He'd gotten such a kick out of it when she'd jokingly tried it on that she had to get it. Now though, it was a little embarassing walking around wearing what resembled a sock monkey on her head.

He looked at her sadly, "'She'll probably just magic in all the decorations. She always just ordered the tree and then hired people to decorate before she had her magic back. It's not like we'll actually have to do anything."

"Why don't you just ask her to go pick one out with you?" Emma asked as they made their way to her bug.

"My mom? Cutting down a Christmas tree?" Henry asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows at Emma.

Emma smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I can't imagine that either," she agreed. "We'll if it's okay with her, how about I take you to pick one out?" she offered. "I've never done the whole Christmas thing either so it'll be something new for both of us."

"Would you?!" Henry's face lit up.

"Sure, kid. We'll ask her when we get there. Maybe she'll even come along," she added.

Henry raised a skeptical eyebrow at her in a very Regina-like way and Emma shrugged, "You never know," she turned the key in the ignition and classic Christmas tunes filled the car. "And you definitely get that face from your other mother, by the way," she added, pulling carefully out of her parking spot. "It's a little creepy actually..."

They drove the short distance to the Mills house, both singing loudly along to the Christmas songs on the radio.

********

Emma was unsurprised to find Regina waiting for them. She usually was, almost as if she was daring Emma to be just one minute late. The brunette woman swung the door open as they approached and smiled widely at Henry, giving Emma a quick once over, her eyes lingering just a moment on Emma's head. Emma could feel the unspoken barb of judgement emanating from the other woman and again wished she had a slightly less dorky hat, and then she wondered why she even cared what the other woman thought of her. But she did care, and a part of her knew why, even if the rest of her would go to the ends of the earth to deny it.

Regina placed an arm protectively around Henry's shoulders as he and Emma stood before her on the front porch. She smiled at Emma briefly. "Thank you, Emma," she had already returned her gaze to Henry. The words came out a little tense and Emma knew that although she was trying her hardest, the words still did not come easy.

"My pleasure," Emma said genuinely.

"Mom, can I go with Emma to pick out a Christmas tree!" Henry couldn't wait any longer, his excitement palpable.

Regina looked at him as if not quite sure what he was asking.

Emma stepped in hurriedly, "Henry said he would like to go cut one down this year. I told him I would take him if it's alright with you," she felt a little uncomfortable. "We wanted to see if you would come too, actually." She had worked so hard to gain Regina's trust and was always so scared of doing something to lose even just a little of it. She knew Regina didn't trust easily, and she didn't want Regina to think she was trying to take Henry away from her. And she definitely didn't want to nose her way in where it wasn't wanted. But this was something that Henry was really looking forward to and she secretly hoped that Regina would come along.

Regina looked at Emma for a moment, as if trying to read her intentions, then glanced back down at Henry. She smiled, even if a little stiffly, and said. "That's a great idea. I'll get my coat," she turned and disappeared back into the house.

Emma and Henry looked at each other in shock. Emma couldn't believe she had agreed to it - and so readily. When she returned, bundled in a black wool jacket with matching black mittens and black earmuffs that somehow looked completely gorgeous on her - again Emma really wished she had worn a different hat - it had begun to snow.

"Do you know where you're going?" Regina asked as they headed toward Emma's bug. Regina's well-known disgust for the car was evident in her expression. "And do we have to drive in that death trap."

"Well I wasn't sure you'd want a tree scratching up the top of your car," Emma said defensively. "Plus, it's perfectly safe. And to answer your other question, yes I do. Mary Margaret and David got a tree the other day from little farm not far from here."

Regina seemed to accept her answers and they all squeezed into the car, Henry in the back and Regina took the passenger seat. When Emma turned the car on the radio station was still playing the Christmas lineup from earlier and Emma and Henry sang along once again. Regina watched them, and something tugged in her heart at their goofiness. A small smile twitched on her lips as Emma hit a particularly off-key note. Emma glanced over at her, and Regina looked away and quickly tried to erase the smile from her face. Emma grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pulled into a parking spot 15 minutes later. There were few other cars as the tree farm closed in just under an hour. They had just enough time.

"We're here," Emma announced. "I guess we just have to go pick one out then. I think they have saws and rope and stuff here to use." She opened her car door and got out, flipping her seat forward to let Henry out.

Regina got out on the passenger side and rubbed her neck as if working out a kink. "I don't know how you drive around in that all day," she said as Emma and Henry walked around the car to join her.

"You get used to it. Besides, it was cheap," she wasn't about to tell the former mayor that it had actually been free because she'd stolen it.

Regina just shrugged and they headed toward a table where a man and woman sat, both dressed as elves. The man was pouring Styrofoam cups of apple cider. Henry accepted one eagerly and Regina looked down disdainfully at the store-bought liquid as the man handed her one as well. Emma grimaced as she noticed the man try to wink at Regina. His face fell when Regina gave him a death stare in response and he looked away quickly. Emma approached the woman whom she noticed was eying her hat intently, "We'd like to cut down a tree..." she trailed off, not exactly sure how this thing worked.

"Yes, of course!" the woman said, way too cheery for how cold she must be having to sit out here all day. "Do you have any size requirements? Then we can give you a ride in one of our sleighs to that area. She reached under the table and produced a small orange hand saw. She placed it on the table. Emma quickly took it. She obviously didn't want Henry to carry it and she wasn't sure Regina wouldn't use it to put the poor man out of his misery as he was reddening uncomfortably beneath Regina's icy glare.

"Um, well nothing too big. We have to carry it back on my bug..." Emma said.

The woman looked at her as if wondering why on earth she would bring a bug to buy a Christmas tree. Then she smiled. "Okay, well here's a sleigh now. Alicia will bring you to the patch. We're only open for another 40 minutes, not to rush you though." She smiled falsely.

Regina rolled her eyes at the woman and for once Emma agreed with her. This woman was sickeningly cheery.

"Cool!" Henry ran toward where the sleigh, led by a dappled black and grey horse was pulling up, a young woman probably in her mid twenties was in the driver's seat and waved goodbye to the couple that was getting off and were approaching the table Emma, Regina, and Henry were just leaving. The couple were half dragging a small tree with them. Emma did her best to ignore the fact that they both were staring at her head as they passed.

The young woman, Alicia, watched as they approached. She had long straight brown hair that hung down to her waist and she was decked out in elf attire just like the man and woman at the table. Emma couldn't help but notice that she too seemed to take an extra interest in Regina. Seriously? Emma felt something almost like jealousy rise up in her. She pushed it away, she had no right to be jealous. It's not like she actually liked Regina or anything. But as she watched the young woman bat her eyes as she watched Regina help Henry climb up into the sleigh Emma gave up trying to deny it. It was getting harder and harder every day to pretend otherwise. But it's not like she even had a chance anyway. She sighed and climbed up on the sleigh, sitting beside Henry. Regina seated on his other side.

"You guys ready?" Alicia trilled. And she twitched the reins, causing the horse to slowly begin walking. Emma glanced at Regina. She knew Regina had noticed the younger woman's flirtations but she had not rejected them as she had the man at the table. Jealousy rose up again but also hope. Maybe, just maybe, Emma had a chance.

Emma tuned out Alicia's banter, lost in her thoughts of the other woman, and it seemed like no time before the sleigh was coming to a stop again. Emma snapped out of it and looked around, they were surrounded by pine trees in all directions. "Here we are!" Alicia said happily. "Did you want to pet Lollypop?" she asked Henry who nodded eagerly. She hopped out of her seat to see to the horse and rub his head gently.

Emma hopped off of the sleigh and reached a hand up to help Henry climb down. He jumped down happily, landing heavily in the snow before running up to the front of the sleigh to join Alicia by the horse. Emma smiled and then looked back to where Regina was getting ready to climb down after him. Emma hesitated and then held out a hand. Regina looked at it for a moment, snowflakes landing softly in her hair, her face and lips flushed red from the cold and then looked back at Emma. Slowly she reached out and grasped Emma's hand tightly, allowing Emma to help her down.

"Thank you," Regina smiled and for a moment neither woman could bring themselves to break eye contact. Until the voice of the sleigh driver broke into their thoughts.

"You have such a cute family!" Alicia exclaimed, "your son is just precious!" She smiled at Emma and Regina, bells jingling as she moved. She looked to where Henry was still petting the horse.

Regina and Emma looked at her in shock. Obviously the woman thought they were together. Surprisingly Emma found the fact that the woman thought they were together less alarming than the fact that she thought they were together and had no scruples about hitting on her wife. Emma shook herself. Wait, no.

"Uh, thanks...?" Emma began, "but we're not.." She gestured between Regina and herself and then trailed off and tried again. "I gave birth to him..."

"I adopted him," Regina cut in, sternly.

The woman continued smiling. "I think that's so great that he has two wonderful mothers who love him. Two people who love each other should be able to have a family just like any one else no matter what."

Emma could almost see the color drain from Regina's face.

"We're not..." Regina began again but was cut off when Henry came running back to them. "Lollypop is so cool! Can we go get a tree now!" He tugged on Emma's sleeve and jumped up and down excitedly. She vowed never to give him sugar before dropping him back at Regina's again.

"Have fun picking out your tree! And Merry Christmas!" the woman called as she flicked the reigns and the sleigh started moving away.

Emma looked at Regina awkwardly. "Okay, let's go," Regina forced a smile and touched a hand lightly to Henry's back, leading him toward the endless rows of trees.

Emma followed, trying to convince herself that she wasn't a little bit excited by the thought of being together with Regina. Of them being a real family on a normal family outing which was something neither of them had any real experience with.

Ten minutes later and Emma was already rethinking the whole thing. Henry was running ahead of them, stopping at every other tree before zooming off to look at the next one. Emma was glad he was enjoying it. The obvious joy radiating from the kid made it worthwhile even though his mothers were having far less fun. Once glance at Regina and Emma knew that the other woman was just as cold and wet as she was. Emma instantly felt horrified describing Regina as wet, even in her head. It just sounded wrong. Her face must have mirrored her thoughts for Regina have her a strange look.

"Is something wrong, Miss Swan?" She asked, giving her a pointed look.

"Um, no," Emma was even more horrified now.

Regina looked unconvinced but didn't comment. Instead she gave Emma a once over, as if seeing her for the first time. Regina's gaze traveling up and down her body, completely unnerving Emma. A dark smile crossed her face that made Emma go weak in the knees.

Regina reached up toward Emma and for a moment Emma thought she was going to stroke her cheek or something. Emma's eyes widened but Regina's hand passed by her face and Emma felt a tug on on the back of her head. "Nice hat," Regina quipped in that low, gravelly voice. Emma's hopes fell. Regina had pulled on that stupid monkey tail that had been tickling the back of Emma's neck ever since she'd put it on. She had spent half the walk through the woods tempted to rip it off.

"Henry really liked it, and I needed a hat..." she tried to explain. She expected to get a withering glare of superiority from the other woman but was surprised when Regina smiled kindly.

"It suits you," she said gently, her eyes gleaming mischievously. She pulled the hat off of Emma's head and made a show of examining it. Emma smoothed her hair self-consciously, sure she had an awful case of hat-head.

Regina arched an eyebrow up at her and Emma let out a laugh. Regina joined her, both of their breaths coming out in a white haze that mingled together from their close proximity.

"Yep, definitely you," Regina fingered the large ears and the crazy sock-monkey eyes before handing it back to Emma. Something in the way Regina held her gaze made Emma want to reach out to the other woman. But before she could, Henry's voice came calling back to them.

"Guys, I found it!"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, the moment broken. They wove their way through the trees to where Henry stood staring up at a tree much too large for Emma's bug. At least if they wanted to be able to see anything out the windshield anyway. Which, last Emma checked, was still pretty much a necessity for driving.

"Um, Henry, don't you think that might be a little... big..." Emma said, looking up at it in awe.

"It's okay, I'll just magic it back," Regina said matter-of-factly. "We'll let them carry it to the car for us and, once they leave, I'll just magic it home."

Emma was unconvinced. "Won't they wonder why we don't need any rope?"

"We'll just tell them we brought some with us," she responded with the lie quickly. Much too quickly for Emma's liking. "Or we'll just take the rope. I'm sure we can think of a good use for it," she grinned and Emma swore she saw a hint of playfulness directed toward her. I could definitely think of some great uses for it. Well, one in particular... Emma stopped herself once again. She had no idea what was getting into her today.

"Okay," Emma gave in, "stand back. I'll cut it down," Emma gripped the tree the best she could with her left hand and gripped the small handsaw in her right. She crouched down to begin sawing at the trunk.

"Can I help?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" Regina's reply was instantaneous and a little harsher than she had intended.

"Yeah, probably not a great idea," Emma agreed. "But once we get it home you guys get to decorate it!"

"Besides, Emma has some experience in cutting down trees. Seems to be something she enjoys," Regina said sarcastically. "She should have no problem handling it by herself."

Emma felt herself redden, knowing Regina was referring to the time she'd shown up in the mayor's back yard with a chainsaw and attacked her prized apple tree like an absolute crazy person. To this day she still had no idea what she was thinking. Fortunately, Regina seemed to be teasing her which was something Emma was completely not expecting and, actually, couldn't even remember hearing her ever make a non-hostile joke in the whole time they'd known each other. Until today anyway. Now she seemed to be teasing Emma at every turn. And it was wrecking havoc on Emma's emotions, and her sanity. She grimaced and looked up at the brunette who was looking down at her with a small smile on her lips.

"You're not going to decorate it with us?" Henry sounded disappointed.

Emma made eye contact with Regina, silently asking for the woman's opinion before answering, "Well, I don't know... It's getting kinda late..." She couldn't read Regina's expression, but knew from past experiences the other woman would probably prefer to not have her there.

Which was why Emma's jaw almost hit the ground when Regina said, "Of course Emma can help."

Henry's smile was so wide Emma thought his face might literally split in two. Her heart warmed, glad to be able to make Henry happy. But that wasn't the only reason. Emma's heart had skipped a beat when Regina had readily agreed to include her. Regina smiled at her - a real, earnest smile - and Emma knew she was in trouble.

Calm down, Emma, she scolded herself, she just wants to make Henry happy, that's all. But she couldn't help but think that, just maybe, a little part of it was Regina actually wanting her there.

Emma smiled back at Regina anxiously and then forced her focus back on the tree. "Here goes," Emma began sawing, tentatively back and forth at first and then faster as she became more accustomed with the saw.

Once she was about three quarters of the way through the tree started becoming increasingly difficult to hold. She was barely managing to keep it from falling over on top of her.

"I think this thing's coming down," Emma warned through a mouth full of pine needles. The damn tree was sure proving to be a pain in the ass. She swiped at her cheek as she stood and her glove came away covered in sap. Great.

Regina grabbed Henry protectively and they all watched as the tree fell to the ground, sending snow spraying up as it landed. Henry cheered.

"Okay, well let's get this thing back," Emma picked up the trunk.

Regina checked her watch. "The sleigh should be waiting. Alicia said she would be back by now." Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina's use of the woman's first name.

Henry ran off ahead once again, leaving Regina to help Emma with the tree. As they walked, a thought nibbled at the back of Emma's mind. Something she'd been wondering about ever since Neverland.

"So how's Tinkerbell?" Emma tried to ask casually. The name still felt foreign on her lips but also brought forth a tingle of jealousy that Emma told herself was ridiculous.

"What?" Regina was caught off-guard by the question. "How would I know, she found her own place a couple weeks ago," she said, her tone obviously implying Emma already knew that, which she did. Regina had invited the fairy to stay with her upon arriving in Storybrooke and, given this mysterious past Regina refused to talk about, Emma had come to some conclusions about the nature of the relationship between the two.

"Well, you still see each other, right?" Emma pressed.

"I suppose," Regina said carefully. "Miss Swan, where is this going?"

"Nowhere! I mean, I just wanted to say..." Emma closed her eyes and willed herself to do it. "I just kind of figured that you and Tinkerbell were...you know... together..." Emma felt her face redden, suddenly glad Regina was behind her and she couldn't see her.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. "And what would give you that idea?" Regina's voice was low and Emma couldn't decipher the emotion behind the words.

"It's just you mentioned the complicated history. And you two were always having private conversations together in Neverland. And then you invited her to stay with you..." Emma trailed off.

"Tinkerbell and I..." Regina started, "may have had something in the past." The confirmation chilled Emma and also sent another wave a jealousy through her. "But that was a long time ago. I invited her to stay with me because she has no one here and no where to go. I was trying to be nice," Regina emphasized the final word.

A ray of hope flickered in Emma's heart. "Do you want to be with her again?" Emma knew she was pushing her luck.

Regina surprised her by humoring her and answering the question. "We are both very far from who we were at that time." A slight pause. "Besides I think she knows I have my sights on someone else," Regina didn't elaborate any further and Emma didn't push it. She couldn't get past Regina's words. She was interested in someone. Emma couldn't help but hope even as she braced herself for the likely possibility it wasn't her.

Regina broke the silence that had fallen between them. "The sleigh should be right around this turn here," she said.

Sure enough, once they turned they saw the sleigh where Henry and Alicia were waiting, rubbing their hands together to keep warm.

"Oh, wow!" Alicia exclaimed as she helped Emma pull the tree on the back of the sleigh. "That's a pretty big tree. You guys going to go home and decorate it now?" she asked Henry excitedly.

Henry chatted to her the entire way back about their 'family' plans for Christmas that was definitely not helping the woman's perception of them as a couple.

To her credit, Regina actually seemed to be enjoying the woman's mistake. At least she didn't seem completely horrified anyway. She actually looked a little amused.

Emma went to go pay while Regina, Henry, and Alicia carried the tree to the car. Emma couldn't help but notice that Alicia conveniently took the spot behind Regina and used it to her advantage, checking out Regina's ass the entire way to the car.

"That's great," Emma mumbled as she handed over the now-crumpled sap-covered dollar bills to the elf-woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had magicked the tree home just as she'd promised, and once they arrived it was already standing in the living room next to the fireplace. Emma remembered the room from the first night she'd met Regina when they had discussed Henry. Regina had been so wary of her and wary of the damage she could do to her perfect life. Little did either of them know that Emma would turn out to be the Savior, and would end up undoing everything Regina had worked so hard for. Emma felt a prickle of regret at how much pain she had caused the other woman, albeit unintentionally.

Henry jumped right into decorating, helping Emma string the lights on the tree while Regina hunted in the basement for the decorations. When she returned she was carrying a giant box full of a variety of different decorations all of them in glass, silver, and gold except for a single box of red porcelain apples. Regina looked at them reverently as she carefully removed them from the box. Emma surveyed all of the ornaments. They all looked remarkably breakable and Emma wasn't sure she should touch anything. Graceful definitely wasn't her middle name and accidents seemed to like to follow her around wherever she went.

Henry had no such qualms. Emma watched as Regina handed the boy some small glass hearts to place on the tree. Regina was so good with him. She had no idea why she'd been so worried about her spending time with Henry. She's a much better mother than I am, Emma thought and she knew it was true. She may have given birth to him, but she had spent 5 minutes being a mother where Regina had spent the last 11 years taking care of their son. Watching them, Emma felt so protective. Protective of both of them and also of what they had. And even possibly what they could have as a family? Emma dared to think it. After how many times she'd had to stop herself from all-out drooling over the former mayor today there was no using hiding it. She, Emma Swan, had it bad for no other than Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen and former enemy to pretty much everyone but, even more so, to her parents, who Emma was sure would not like this little development one bit if they ever found out.

She was snapped out of her musings when Regina approached her, one of the red apples in her palm. "Aren't you going to help decorate, Emma?" Regina looked at her curiously. She held out the apple and Emma took it reluctantly. She smiled to herself ironically. Given her lineage - and their history - she should know better than to take apples from the Evil Queen yet here she was...

"I'll only help if you promise not to kill me if I break anything," Emma said, not entirely joking.

Regina laughed, a short dry laugh that exposed her throat. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I do have magic. And so do you for that matter." Then she grew serious. "I'm trying not to use it too much, for Henry. He doesn't mind if I do little things to help but I don't want to do too much..." she trailed off.

Emma felt sorry for her. The woman was really trying. With so much against her she was not giving up. "No, you're doing great, Regina. Really," Emma assured her.

Regina smiled, genuinely glad for the compliment and the three decorated the tree as a family. Regina even allowed Emma to put on some Christmas music and only groaned a little when she and Henry insisted upon singing along. But Emma saw the small smile that spread onto her face when she thought no one was looking.

*******

Regina crept silently from Henry's room and closed the door softly behind her.

"Is he asleep?" Emma whispered.

Regina nodded and put a finger to her lips before gesturing toward the stairs.

They headed down to the living room with the newly decorated tree. The warm glow from the fire and the smell of the pine needles was comforting and fresh and made Emma suddenly understand what everyone was talking about when they talk about the 'Christmas spirit.'

Regina began cleaning the cups from the table and suddenly it felt weird to be here without Henry. To be alone with the woman Emma had been pining after all day - and long before.

"Here, let me help," Emma reached to grab a mug from the coffee table.

"I got it," Regina said gently. "You should probably get headed home before you get snowed in."

Emma tried to ignore the disappointment that rose up at the words. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said glumly.

Just as she said the words the lights were suddenly extinguished and the wind outside roared loudly. Emma heard a glass shatter as it fell to the hardwood floor. She turned to look at Regina, the light from the fireplace splaying over her features. Regina looked back at her, eyes darker than ever in the dimly-lit room.

With one quick wave of her hand the glass was once again whole and safe in Regina's palm. Emma walked to the front window and pulled back the curtains, peeking out.

Snow gusted against the window so forcefully that Emma couldn't see two feet from the window. She hadn't heard Regina coming up beside her so she jumped when Regina said, "Looks like you are snowed in after all."

Regina's perfume was intoxicating, like apples and something sweet and dark and seductive. In such close proximity, it took Emma a moment to form a cohesive thought. "I guess I am," Emma gulped. Spending the night in the same house as Regina would definitely be testing her control. Especially when the woman looked and smelled that delicious. Regina's long dark eyelashes flickered as her eyes darted back and forth on Emma's face, reading her. Here, with the firelight illuminating the contours of her face, making her look painfully beautiful, Emma couldn't help but reach out and gently place her fingers along the back of Regina's forearm. Regina watched Emma's hand closely but made no move to take her arm away or stop Emma's actions. This touch, this sensation, was something new. Emma could feel it in the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. With a single simple touch Emma had broken the barrier changed something between them. All bets were off.

Emma took her hand away regretfully, knowing she shouldn't push too far.

"Henry had a great time tonight," Regina was the first to break the heavy silence. "And so did I. Thank you; for everything." In her eyes Emma could see her sincerity.

"It was my pleasure, really," Emma said. Regina nodded and then, looking back at Emma to make sure she was following her, she set the glass back down on the coffee table and picked up a candle, blowing on it gently to light it.

"I'll show you to the guest room. You can stay there for the night," Emma followed her up the stairs, a completely inappropriate yearning growing in the pit of her stomach. And if she didn't know better, she would swear she sensed nervousness in the mayor's words and in her quick, fleeting glances.

"So, you were asking about my love life earlier. Now it's my turn," Regina's voice was neutral but her posture was rigid. "What's going on with Neal and Hook. They are both fawning after you like lovesick puppies. It's a little pathetic actually."

Emma rolled her eyes. She did not need to be reminded of that little dilemma right now. She let out an audible sigh. "I don't know what to do about them. I don't really want anything with either of them. And you're right, it is pathetic. I should be flattered I guess, but...I don't know... I guess I have my sights on someone else too," Emma glanced at Regina.

Regina's surprised gaze held hers for only a moment before glancing away. "You and Neal have so much history." Regina statement sounded more like a question.

Emma thought a moment. "We do," she paused in thought, "but sometimes history isn't always a good thing."

Emma caught a slight smirk from Regina, "Yes, that's very true." Emma knew Regina was thinking of her own colorful history. Both women continued on in silence.

"Here we are," Regina finally stopped before a door and pushed it open, holding an arm out to invite Emma inside. "I hope it's to your liking." She waved a hand and inside the room Emma saw a candle flicker to life next to the bed, casting some light in the otherwise dark room.

Emma took a step inside, senses on end as she passed Regina in the doorway. The room was large and glorious, much nicer than anything Emma had ever stayed in before. "It's perfect," Emma turned back to look at Regina.

Regina smiled, leaning against the doorway, her eyes holding Emma's intently. "I'm down the hall if you need anything." She straightened up. "Goodnight Emma."

Emma looked back, it almost felt like a first date, hesitating on the doorstep, deciding whether or not to go in for the kiss. She so wanted to reach out to the other woman but this wasn't a date, she reminded herself. "Goodnight, Regina" she said finally, her voice hitched only slightly.

Regina smiled again and nodded, looking almost reluctant to leave.

Emma closed the door after she had gone and leaned against it. Damn it, she felt like a lovestruck teenager all over again. Except this time the object of her affections was someone Emma had absolutely no chance with.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma awoke the next day to light coming in from the window. For a minute she panicked, not knowing where she was. Then she remembered. The snowstorm, the tree, Regina. She sat up quickly, looking around. In the light of day it suddenly felt weird being here in Regina's guest bedroom.

Emma climbed out of bed, pulling on her jeans and sweater she had left crumpled on the floor the night before. She turned back around. She usually wasn't great about making her bed but she quickly pulled the covers up and flattened them the best she could. Not nearly as neat as they'd been, but it was better than leaving them all rumpled. Everything in the room was exactly in place and Emma's hastily made bed stood out like a sore thumb. Oh well, best it was going to get.

She creaked the door open slowly and then stepped out into the empty hall. Noises came from downstairs and Emma headed toward them, extremely uncomfortable wandering alone in Regina's home. It almost felt like she was invading Regina's territory somehow.

As she descended the stairs the scent of pancakes and apples hit her. She followed the smell to the kitchen where Henry was shoveling pancakes smothered with cinnamon apples and syrup into his mouth. Regina was sitting at the head of the table with her own plate before her. She took a sip from the coffee cup in her hands and, as Emma came into view, Emma was acutely aware of Regina's eyes watching her over the rim of the mug.

"Morning," Emma offered awkwardly. She glanced around and noticed an extra place set at the table beside Henry.

"Morning!" Henry repeated with a mouth full of pancake. "Mom made breakfast!"

"I see that," Emma ruffled the boy's hair.

"Have a seat," Regina stood and nodded toward the empty place setting. "I'll get your breakfast. I was keeping your plate warm," she placed her coffee down and headed toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Emma slunk into the chair next to Henry. Everything felt surreal. Like she had just woken up in the twilight zone. She grabbed for the coffee and poured her own cup. Coffee would help.

Regina rematerialized holding a plate which she set down before Emma. One of Regina's arms grazed Emma's as she reached around her to set down the plate, and Emma felt all her hair stand on end.

The pancakes smelled heavenly. "Thank you, Regina," Emma said as Regina made her way back to her seat. "You really didn't have to."

Regina smiled away her protests. "I wanted to. Now eat," she commanded and Emma did as she was told. The pancakes were just as good as they smelled.

They ate in awkward silence for a moment. Emma recalled the night before when she had stroked Regina's arm, and this morning the action felt foolish. But Regina hadn't backed away...

"So, did the snow let up at all out there?" Emma finally broke the silence. Not that she was all that ready to go home. Boy, if Regina ever found out what was in her mind...

"Well, it stopped at least for now," Regina answered. "Although I still don't think you are going anywhere for a while."

Emma glanced out the window and realized what Regina meant. The snow was no longer falling but it had to be at least knee-high on the ground. Definitely nothing her bug was going to make it through. They really needed a plow for this town.

"Cool!" Henry grinned. "Can Emma stay over again?"

Emma and Regina shared a quick glance. "Um, we'll see how the weather is later, okay?" Emma told him. His face fell in disappointment.

"Is there anything you would like to do today, Henry?" Regina asked to distract him from the topic.

The boy thought a moment. "Let's make Christmas cookies!" His face lit up again at the possibility. "And can we go play outside in the snow?"

"Well, why don't I bake the cookies after breakfast while you guys go have fun outside," Regina suggested. Emma figured the woman probably didn't even own a pair of boots - she'd never seen wear anything other than heels actually, and Emma was pretty sure those weren't going to cut it. Not today anyway.

Suddenly, Emma's cell phone rang. Emma pulled it out and glanced at it. "Crap," she said, and looked apologetically up at Regina. "It's Mary Margaret," Emma flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Emma!" came her mother's overeager voice. "Where are you? I was worried about you when you didn't come home last night - with the snow storm and everything!"

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow's over-protectiveness. "I'm okay. I stayed at Regina's."

Snow was silent on the other end for a moment. "Oh," she finally managed, sounding thoroughly dumbfounded.

Emma could almost hear Snow's mind whirring away on the other end. "I got snowed in," she explained. She glanced up at Regina who was studying her pancakes with a new found intensity, but Emma could feel the tension radiating from the other woman from where she sat.

"Oh, of course!" Snow breathed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay!" A brief pause. "I had a question for you. David and I were wondering if you are planning on bringing Henry to the Christmas Eve ball on Tuesday?" Another pause. Snow spoke almost hesitantly, "If you wanted to invite Regina that's okay too."

"Um, I'll check with Regina and get back to you on that," Emma promised.

"Okay!" Snow agreed readily. "Will you be coming home today?"

"Um, that depends," Emma said, sneaking another quick glance at Regina. "Listen, Mary Margaret, is that okay if I call you later?"

"Sure," her mother's voice sounded anything but sure.

"Great, well, I'll talk to you later then," Emma waited for Snow's reply and then hung up the phone. "Sorry," she said apologetically toward Regina, who was still not meeting Emma's gaze.

"What is it that you're supposed to ask me?" Regina sounded wary. Emma knew anything related to Snow instantly put the other woman on edge.

"Um, well, she would like to know if you and Henry would be interested in coming to the big Christmas Ball she and Charming are putting together for Christmas Eve," Emma saw Henry's face light up and he looked eagerly at Regina.

"Can we go, Mom!? Please!?" Henry swallowed the last of his pancakes. Emma was not expecting Regina to be at all interested and therefore wasn't at all surprised when she declined.

"Of course you can go Henry," Regina smiled stiffly and Henry grinned. "I will have to decline though," Regina continued. "I think we both know how your parents, as well as the rest of the town, feel about me. I can think of much better ways to spend my Christmas Eve," Regina said.

Emma felt a disappointment deep in her gut. Regina sounded blase about the whole thing, but Emma could see the cracks in her veneer. Emma could see the sadness behind her words and the secret longing for acceptance that Regina tried so hard to keep hidden. Emma had know Regina too long to be fooled by all that. "Well, Henry and I would really like it if you came," Emma said boldly but gently.

Regina locked eyes with her and Emma could sense Regina's mind whirling, trying to uncover Emma's motivation.

"Yeah, mom," Henry chimed in. "You should come too!"

Regina studied Henry before turning back to Emma. "I'm sorry, but we all know that it's better if I am not there. Last time I attended a gathering like this all I did was put everyone on edge. You may have given me a second chance but, trust me, the rest of them never will. Against my better judgement I accepted your invitation the last time, and no one would have anything to do with me the then so excuse me if I am not eager to be ostracized and publicly humiliated just so you can feel good about yourself."

Emma frowned, stung by Regina's words and by her assumption that she only wanted to invite Regina out of a sense of charity, "Regina..."

Regina cut her off before she could continue, "Emma, please. I'm not going, and that is that. Now, just drop it," the words came out harsh and the three of them sat in silence.

Henry sat, uncomfortable with his moms arguing. Emma had lost her appetite. Regina would not look up at either of them. Emma felt frustration creep in and got up from the table suddenly, "I think I am done here. I'll put this in the dishwasher," she picked up her plate and glass. "Henry, are you done?" The boy nodded and Emma moved to pick up his plate as well.

"Emma," Regina stood as well. "Let me get that."

"I got it," Emma said, and this time she was the one avoiding Regina's gaze.

"Emma," Regina tried again. "I'm sorry." Emma stopped and hesitated a moment before reluctantly turning to meet Regina's gaze. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry." Regina's eyes were desperate.

Emma nodded, seeing her sincerity. "Okay." Regina smiled, relieved. Emma continued, "But it's an open invitation. If you change your mind we would love to have you there," Emma hoped Regina could see her sincerity as well. "And I am still going to help you with these. You cooked so you shouldn't have to clean too."

"Okay," Regina nodded. "Henry, why don't you get your snow stuff on while Emma and I clean up here, okay?" she suggested. Henry all but ran from the room in his eagerness.

Regina followed Emma to the kitchen where they began to put away the dishes in silence. Finally Emma broke it. "I'm sorry too Regina. I know it's hard for you - I've seen the way everyone acts towards you and I am sorry that you have to deal with that. You don't deserve it. Whatever you've done in the past, that's not who you are now." Regina looked like she was about to say something but Emma went on, not giving her the chance. "I just want you to know that I see that and I wish everyone else did too. You're an amazing woman, Regina, and a great mother. Henry's lucky to have a mother like you."

Regina had frozen in place, her face turned toward the plate in her hands she was gripping tightly. She looked toward Emma, her eyes damp. Regina placed her hand on Emma's then, and then glanced down at it briefly. "Thank you," she said softly and Emma's heart swelled at the touch and the vulnerability in Regina's voice.

Emma smiled and reached a hand to tuck hair back behind Regina's ear. "I mean it, Regina." Regina's lashes flickered as her eyes scanned Emma's face. Emma's eyes fell to Regina's lips. Regina's lips twitched into a smirk and she removed her hand from Emma's, bringing it up to wipe at her eyes.

"Henry's probably waiting for you. I'll get the cookies started." Regina busied herself by pulling out bowls and measuring cups, as if trying to keep away from Emma.

Emma watched her, not able to help the smile that was on her face and the butterflies that were still fluttering in her stomach. Emma thought maybe her feelings were not so one-sided. After all, this time Regina had reached out to her.

xxxxxxx

Regina looked out the window as she swirled the mixer around in the bowl of cookie dough. She was just in time to see Henry launch a snowball straight for Emma's crazy monkey hat, taking it cleanly off of her head. Emma's face lit up in laughter as she struggled to turn around in the knee-deep snow to retrieve it. Regina stared a moment. Emma's childlike innocence and genuine goodness was something unfamiliar to Regina. She could never remember ever being that carefree and unreserved. She supposed that was partly what made Emma so fascinating to her. How open she was and how easily she loved. And forgave, Regina reminded herself.

There wasn't a day that went by where Regina didn't feel remorse for everything she had done to Emma ever since she'd first shown up at her door that fateful night. It was just how she handled things. Regina had become accustomed to losing everything she loved over and over again in her life and she'd be damned if she wouldn't fight for what she had - she'd do anything it took to defend what she loved and wanted. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way, Regina had crossed some lines she shouldn't have and had lost sight of what was truly important. She'd done some terrible things out of desperation and fear and love. And each act had pushed her farther and farther into the role of the Evil Queen. After what she'd done, she didn't deserve to ever be forgiven, and she didn't expect to be. But, somehow, Emma kept forgiving her. Regina genuinely wished she knew what it felt like to be able to forgive that easily. But she was trying to learn. She really was.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the a loud bang from before her. She jumped and looked again at the window. The first thing she saw were two fuzzy ears and a pair of googly eyes looking in at her. Emma and Henry were staring in the window at her, waving, both grinning like fools.

Regina couldn't help it, she smiled back and waved, then watched as they resumed their snow battle. A tenderness filled her. She was used to feeling this way toward Henry, but lately she had been feeling it more and more toward Emma as well - along with a few other feelings that she hadn't felt in a long while - and, if she was being honest with herself, it scared her.

She finished rolling and cutting the dough, the whole while sneaking glances out the window at her son and at the woman who was slowly becoming so much more to her than just his birth mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma twisted the knob to turn off the spray and then stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel and wrapping it tightly around herself. She looked at herself in the foggy glass of the mirror. Behind her reflection she saw the elaborately decorated bathroom. The room was bigger than most bedrooms she'd stayed in. She ran a hand through her wet hair. In the middle of so much decadence, Emma felt frumpy and ordinary. And it was as obvious as ever that Regina was way out of her league.

She and Henry had come back inside from their snowball fight half-frozen and their hair dripping with melted snow. Regina had been waiting for them in the kitchen with hot chocolate to warm them up and she had looked so beautiful and relaxed. Seeing Regina at home was completely different from anything else Emma had experienced with the other woman. Regina always seemed so rigid and defensive around other people and Emma felt honored that Regina was comfortable enough around her to drop her guard.

All through their cookie-decorating session Emma had snuck peaks at Regina as she helped Henry frost and decorate the holiday-shaped cookies. She'd caught the dark-haired woman looking back at her more than a few times. At first both of them would look away quickly and Emma could feel the blush spread across her face as her heart picked up its pace. After a while though, when their eyes would meet over the top of Henry's head or across the cookie-strewn counter top, their gazes would linger on the others. Emma had even gotten brave and 'accidentally' brushed up against Regina while grabbing for the sprinkles and was overjoyed to find that Regina did not move away from the touch.

The whole experience had kept Emma's heart racing.

Emma sighed and, pulling on her towel once more to ensure it was securely in place, she pulled open the door to the hall and stepped out. Regina had said she'd magicked in some clothes for Emma in the guestroom. Now if she only knew where that was... Emma stood for a moment in the middle of the hallway, trying to pick out which of the many doors surrounding her was the door to the guest bedroom she'd used the night before. The hallway hadn't seemed so long and never-ending last night in the heavy darkness. And she had been too focused on Regina to really pay that much attention.

She saw the stairway at one end and headed in the opposite direction. She knew it was at least in that direction anyway. Hopefully. She stopped before one of the doors and hesitated, still clutching the towel to her chest, water dripping from her hair to the hardwood floor. She looked at the surrounding doors once again. This had to be it.

She heard a door begin to open behind her and she took a breath and pushed open the door, stepping inside and closing it quickly behind her, not wanting to be caught by Regina wearing next to nothing. As she turned around to face the room she instantly knew she had made a big mistake.

Her first clue was the light streaming out the open bathroom door - Emma knew her room definitely did not have a bathroom the night before. Her second clue was the woman she saw in the mirror through the door's opening. Regina had her back to the mirror and was in the process of zipping up a black a-line dress, the smooth expanse of her tanned back slowly being covered as the zipper rose.

Emma's feet felt like lead. Her brain screamed at her to get out of there but her body refused to listen as if she were in some sort of trance.

As Regina began to turn toward the mirror Emma's body seemed to unfreeze. No way did she want to be caught in nothing but a towel in Regina's room watching the woman get dressed. If that didn't scream crazy-person, Emma didn't know what did. She whirled around, almost in a near-panic now but as she turned her elbow caught on a waist-high vase that was positioned beside the door on a small shelf. Emma watched in horror, unable to move as she watched the crystal vase hit the floor with a thud, spilling water and white roses across the snow-white carpet.

"Shit," she hissed to herself and turned in alarm toward the bathroom where Regina emerged, in the process of putting in an earring.

Her eyes raked over Emma, wet and half-naked, and then over the spilled vase on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded, but her tone was more amused at Emma's stricken expression than angry.

Emma gaped, her mouth hanging open. "Uh..." Emma pulled her towel tighter to her chest, "I was... I was just looking for the guest room... I must have gotten lost...obviously..." Emma stumbled over the words under Regina's intense gaze. She felt vulnerable before the other woman.

Regina smirked, allowing her eyes to roam over Emma's body once more, this time slower. The action elicited a flicker of heat in Emma's lower abdomen. Regina brought her eyes back up to Emma's and they sparked with mischief. "And now here you are, half-naked in my bedroom," her eyes flashed down briefly to the flowers on the ground, "making a mess as usual, I see."

Emma felt her cheeks flame red. She gaze a sheepish grimace. "Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma kept one hand on her towel and with the other she bent to pick up the vase. "I'll clean this up," she put the vase back on the shelf and bent again to retrieve the flowers. She grabbed for them and felt a sharp pain as one of the thorns pressed into her palm. "Ouch," Emma pulled back her hand instinctively. A small drop of blood began forming.

Regina took a step toward her. "I've got it," Regina crouched down next to her and began scooping up the roses. Her proximity was intoxicating. Regina's hand brushed Emma's and Emma stood up as if electrocuted. In her haste, her back banged into the shelf she had just placed the vase upon and once again the vase toppled off to the floor.

Emma was mortified. She picked up the vase one last time. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I am just going to not touch anything... ever again." She shoved the vase back into place and turned to leave but felt warm fingers tug on her wrist.

"Don't be sorry, dear," Regina was fully enjoying herself. She brought Emma's hand up before her and released her wrist. Regina waved her free hand over Emma's palm and a warm light glowed briefly. Emma watched as the tiny wound vanished. "Accidents happen." Regina examined the roses in her left hand and smiled. "Your room is two doors to the left, Miss Swan." She opened the door and then replaced the flowers in the vase. "Try not to get lost again." Her chocolate eyes danced as Emma passed her.

Emma forced a smile, embarrassed at the display and quickly made her way to her room, acutely aware of Regina's eyes on her towel-clad back. Once inside she headed toward the bed where she discovered some of her clothes from Mary Margaret's were indeed laid out. On top of them though was something that made Emma blush.

A single white rose lay on Emma's carefully-folded black sweater. Emma picked it up and brought it to her nose. She knew Regina was teasing her but she couldn't help but smile to herself as she delicately lay the rose on the side table before pulling on her clothes.

She fingered the petals of the rose delicately once more before she headed back down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing - it means a lot! Glad to see you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_XXXXXXXX_**

"It's mistletoe!" Emma finished hanging it above the fireplace and looked back to where Henry and Regina were both giving her an identical skeptical look, one eyebrow raised. "Yep, you definitely get that face from her, kid." She almost wanted to laugh at the way they both turned to look at each other. "But come on, you've never heard of mistletoe?"

They both shook their heads. Regina's dark eyes followed her intently and Emma could almost feel their gaze upon her, burning into her skin. She suddenly felt self-conscious under her gaze. After dinner they had pulled more boxes from the basement and had been hanging tinsel and wreaths for the past few hours. Darkness was already beginning to fall outside. And then Emma had come across some dried mistletoe. It wasn't exactly in the greatest of conditions considering it'd been crushed under a few wreaths for who knew how long but still.

"Well, you're supposed to hang it up and when two people stand under it, they have to kiss," she explained starting to deflate a little at their skepticism.

They both looked at her dubiously again. "They have to kiss?" Henry repeated as if unsure he had heard correctly. Regina looked immensely skeptical about this whole thing.

Emma realized this was definitely the wrong crowd for this, but hey, it had seemed like a great idea at the time. Classic holiday tradition and all. "It's just a superstition," she gave up. She couldn't help but notice the corner of Regina's mouth twitch up in a smirk.

Just then, Henry let out a big yawn. Regina reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I think it's past your bed time," she stood up, placing her glass of apple cider on the coffee table. "Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be there to tuck you in in a little bit," she suggested.

"Okay," Henry was too tired to even resist. He walked over to where Emma was still standing and gave her a big hug. "'Night, Emma."

She hugged him back tightly, "'Night, kid." Then she quickly leaned down to plant a kiss on top of his head. He looked up at her. Emma pointed at the mistletoe matter-of-factly. "See, that's how it works!" he grinned and she gave him one last squeeze before she let him go and he disappeared up the stairs.

Regina and Emma both watched him go. Emma felt a clammy nervousness creep in once he was gone - one that she was becoming increasingly familiar with since it seemed to show up every time she was alone with the former mayor. Which was far too often for Emma's safety since the nervousness also seemed to bring a sense of excitement along with it. And that excitement came in ways Emma knew she should definitely not be feeling. And Emma also knew with her impulsivity (was that even a word, she wondered) that she was bound to do something that would definitely jeopardize whatever relationship she and Regina currently had.

Regina was looking at her, waiting for her to make the first move. Or maybe she just liked watching Emma squirm. She didn't doubt that. Either way, Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Um, I guess I'll probably just go to bed too..." she trailed off lamely when Regina didn't respond. "I'll unplug the lights," she suggested uncomfortably and turned around. She bent down to crawl behind the tree and she couldn't help but wonder whether Regina was checking out her ass. She hoped so. She tugged the cord from the wall and the lights on the tree blinked out.

When she got to her feet and turned back around Regina seemed to be studying her - she had definitely been looking, Emma thought with glee - then Regina seemed to make up her mind about something. "So, mistletoe?" Regina asked, her voice almost a purr. She glanced above Emma's head at the aforementioned herb.

Emma gulped, her eyes wide. Oh shit, this was a bad idea. "Um, yeah," was all she managed. She mentally cursed herself. How did the former mayor always seem to turn her into a bumbling idiot? "Like I said, just a silly superstition...some cultures I guess used it medicinally. Like for high blood pressure and epilepsy...and stuff." Although right now it seemed more likely to cause those as Emma felt like she was five seconds away from having an aneurism.

She trailed off as Regina advanced toward her and Emma's heart stopped in her chest. Oh my God, she thought, was Regina going to kiss her?

Regina stopped far too close for comfort and her intense brown eyes searched Emma's almost mischievously. Then she leaned in and Emma could hear nothing beyond the blood pumping in her ears. She hoped Regina couldn't tell how nervous and also how excited she was.

But Regina's lips did not meet her own, instead they came to rest directly next to Emma's ear. "In your dreams, Miss Swan. It's not going to be that easy," she whispered in her low husky Evil Queen voice before walking away and leaving Emma standing alone under the mistletoe, heart racing. Regina began ascending the stairs and then turned back, a smirk on her face. "Goodnight, Emma," she continued up the stairs, out of sight and Emma almost swooned. What she wouldn't give to be going up those stairs with her, going to her bed...

Emma snapped herself out of those thoughts. She didn't know how she was ever going to get to bed after this. And then an overwhelming thought occurred to her - Regina knew. She knew that Emma liked her. But wait, she said 'it won't be that easy.' Did that mean that Regina was into her too?

This was all too much to process. Emma really needed another drink. Or maybe a cold shower.

With a sigh, Emma brought their used glasses and Henry's cocoa mug to the kitchen and set them in the sink. Then she headed up the stairs, turning the lights off behind her as she went. As she passed the door to Regina's room she hesitated, all her senses stood on end. She blushed a little as she recalled her earlier intrusion. Yes, she was definitely in way over her head.

As she lay in bed that night, trying and failing to get to sleep, she went over the exchange over and over again in her mind as well as the events of the last few days. Each time she fell deeper and deeper into something far too dangerous to act upon. But then an idea occurred to her. The Christmas Ball. She knew Regina had already said she wasn't interested in attending but this time Emma would ask Regina to be her date. It might be suicide and Regina might just laugh in her face, but she had to try. Besides, even before these last few days Emma could swear she'd gotten vibes that the other woman might be into her - Emma was just too chicken to act on it. But now, with this latest event, she was almost certain that Regina felt something for her. Emma's heart swelled with excitement. She would ask her tomorrow. She looked at the rose that still sat on the bedside table and smiled.

Relieved that she had a plan of action, Emma drifted off to sleep, the smile still on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina? How do I...Oh wait. Never mind, I got it!" Emma called from the kitchen. She and Henry had insisted on making breakfast and refused to even let Regina in the room. So here Regina was in her office praying that they didn't set the place on fire. The gesture was touching but the thought of Emma in her kitchen doing who knows what...

She took a deep breath to calm her anxiety. Why was she so worried anyway? What's the worst they could do really? she tried to tell herself.

A loud bang came from the kitchen and Regina jumped. She looked toward the kitchen in alarm.

"I'll clean that up, don't worry!" Emma's voice called. "You stay out there!"

xxxxxxx

"So, kid, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Emma said as she tapped an egg on the counter lightly. The egg didn't have so much as a crack. She brought it down harder and this time it shattered, leaving her hand covered in goo and shards of shells. She looked at Henry, "Maybe you should do this," she pushed the egg carton toward him with her clean hand.

Henry grinned at his mother's lack of basic cooking skills. "What did you want to talk about?" Henry reached for an egg and cracked it open cleanly, pouring the contents into the mixing bowl. Emma found herself marveling at how well Regina had raised him.

"Well, actually, it's about your mother," Emma said as she rinsed her hand under the faucet.

Henry looked at her as he cracked another egg. "My mom?"

"Yeah," Emma came over and leaned on the counter next to him, looking him in the eye. "I wanted to ask if it would be okay with you if I asked your mother to the Christmas Ball?" Emma watched his expression carefully.

Henry crunched his brow in confusion. "Didn't you already invite her?"

Emma took his hand. "Yes, but this time I wanted to ask her to go with me. Like a...date," she said carefully.

Henry looked thoughtful. "A...date...with my mom?"

"I really care about her. And you. You guys are my family, and I would like nothing more than for us to go all together as one," Emma said sincerely.

Henry smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

Emma grinned, relieved that he was okay with it. "Well, don't get too excited yet. I don't even know if she feels that way about me," Emma said truthfully.

"Trust me, she likes you too," Henry said.

"She does?" Emma perked up. "How do you know that?"

"I can tell. She's actually happy when you are around. And I can see her look at you just like you look at her," Henry said matter-of-factly. Emma once again was struck by how grown-up her son was. Then she was a little embarrassed that her son had caught her oogling his other mother.

She smiled. "Well, let's make sure this breakfast is extra special then," she stood back up and then looked down at the counter where she'd been leaning. "Crap," she groaned. The bottom half of her shirt was smeared with egg-slime.

Henry looked and laughed. "You've got some on your face too..."

xxxxxxx

Regina was startled by a ringing of the doorbell. Who the hell would be coming by her house at this hour? Actually, who would be coming by her house at all was a better question. Henry and Emma were already here and, baring some apocalyptic-style crisis, there was no one else that ever so much as stepped foot on her lawn. Even by accident.

She closed out of her emails - there was nothing to read there anyway besides work emails and she was definitely not in the mood to tackle the town's budget at the moment.

She made her way out of her office and to the front door. Swinging it open she found herself face to face with none other than the father of her son. Well father only in a technical sense, anyway. She'd be damned before she let this man take her son. Or Emma, the thought popped up before she could stop it.

"Regina," Neal said, nodding in greeting, his face bright red with the cold.

"Neal," the name fell off her lips with thinly-veiled disgust. "What are you doing here?" it was not so much a question as a demand.

"I was looking for Emma," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Is she here?" He wasn't cowed by her. Regina supposed he did miss out on her curse and her entire reign as Queen. But she would put him in his place if she had to.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of a bad time right now," Regina's smile was false and wide. "I'll tell her you came by," Regina moved to shut the door.

Neal put out a hand, stopping the door abruptly. Regina glared at him, the corner of her mouth beginning to twitch up into the beginnings of a snarl. "What do you think you're doing?" she said, dangerously.

"I came to see Emma," Neal said. "I saw her car on the street. I know she's here, and I'm not leaving until I talk to her."

"And I told you it's not a good time," she enunciated every word as if she was talking to a child. "Now get off of my doorstep."

Neal opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone else approaching, their feet crunching in the snow.

Regina and Neal both turned to see Hook stumbling his way up the lawn. Hook stopped when he saw Neal and Regina staring at him. He hesitated for a moment. "Um, is Emma here?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

Regina felt her blood boil and she began to feel her magic burning in her veins as it always did whenever she was upset or emotional. She willed herself to push it back down. "As I was telling him, she is kind of busy at the moment," Regina wasn't sure how long she could deal with these two without doing something stupid. She had never been good at restraining herself when anyone threatened to take away something that belonged to her. And as far as she was concerned, Emma and Henry were hers and she was not going to let them be taken away by a couple of idiots no matter who they were.

"Neal?" Emma's voice sounded behind her and Regina's face paled. A spark of fear shot through her. She wanted to keep Emma - and Henry - as far from these two as possible. A tingle of desperation began eating at the edges of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, confused. She came to stand beside Regina at the door and Regina noticed a glob of egg smeared across her cheek. Then Emma's eyes caught sight of Hook. "Hook?" she asked. Hook smiled at her eagerly. Emma gave an unsure smile back. "Did you walk here?" Emma was eying the melted snow that was steadily dripping off him. He'd obviously been walking for a while to get here.

Hook reddened, "Well it's not as if there were cars in Neverland." Neal looked amused at the pirate's ineptness.

"Well, as I was saying, it's not a good time so you should both just go back to wherever it is that you're living nowadays," Regina interrupted.

"Regina, he's soaking wet," Emma said, "we could at least let him warm up a bit." Regina felt her face flush. The idea of letting the pirate into her house was horrifying.

Obviously Hook thought so too for Regina saw him glance at her nervously. "Or, if you would be so kind as to give me a ride back, Miss Swan. I notice that your vehicle is here," Hook smiled charmingly at Emma. Neal rolled his eyes.

Seriously?! Regina clenched her hands into fists. There was no way she was letting that happen. She looked at Hook, "I'm sure he would be glad to give you a ride back," she gestured to Neal, eyes glaring daggers.

"I'm not riding with him," Hook scoffed.

The pirate was pushing her to her limits. She felt fire burning through her veins. "Fine, then I'll help you," Regina couldn't take anymore of this. Not both of them at once here to win Emma's affections right in front of her.

"Regina," Emma began, but it was too late. Regina waved a hand and Hook vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Neal and Emma looked at where the pirate had just been standing, looks of shock on their faces.

Emma's jaw hung open slightly. She looked at Regina, worry in her gaze, "Where did you send him?!" she asked.

Regina ignored the jealousy sparked by Emma's worry for the pirate. "Don't worry, I just sent him back to his ship."

"Is that where he's staying?" Emma asked. "It's got to be freezing on that boat."

"How would I know?" Regina shrugged. He could freeze to death for all she cared. One less idiot in the world to compete with. Then she stopped herself. Those were Evil Queen thoughts. And she wasn't like that. Not anymore. She wanted so badly to believe it was true.

"Emma, I wanted to talk to you about the ball," Neal hurried to tell her, as if afraid he would be poofed away before he got the chance. "I wanted to know if you were planning to go. And maybe if you wanted to go with me?"

Emma's mouth hung open again, lost momentarily for words. "I'll be there, but Neal, I don't think it's a good idea if we go together." Regina saw Emma's gaze flick to her face and Regina looked away trying to hide the small smile that curled up the side of her lips.

Neal noticed Emma's look and glanced at Regina as well. "Can I at least have one dance? There are a lot of things I really want to talk about, Emma," he said sincerely.

Regina stepped in before Emma could answer. "You heard her. She doesn't want to go with you. Now get off my property." Regina didn't give him a chance to respond, just waved her hand and Neal vanished in a cloud identical to the one that had taken Hook moments before.

"Regina!" Emma glared at her. "He has his car here!" Emma indicated the vehicle parked in front of Regina's mansion.

"Well, that's easy enough," she waved her hand a third time and the car disappeared. "There," she said simply, turning and shutting the door behind her.

"You can't just go poofing people all over town!" Emma insisted, following behind Regina as she made her way to the kitchen.

"They're fine, trust me," Regina said, brushing off her concerns. In her heart though she felt a dread wash through her at Emma's disgust for her actions. She wanted to do good for Emma and for Henry but why couldn't she ever seem to stop herself.

Regina looked Emma in the eyes and the disbelief in Emma's eyes hurt. Regina tried to smile even as she felt a defensive anger well up inside her.

"That's not the point," Emma said gently, sensing Regina's anger rising and trying to cut if off. "You just can't treat people like that."

Regina clenched her jaw. "Well if you wouldn't go stringing along everyone and their cousin we wouldn't even have this problem, now would we," Regina shot back. Instantly she knew she had made a big mistake.

Emma looked stung. "I'm not stringing them on," she said softly as if she'd been physically slapped.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Regina said quickly. Emma didn't answer and wouldn't make eye contact. Regina looked at her desperately. She noticed again the glob on Emma's face. "You have a little something right there," in an attempt to change the subject, Regina reached out to wipe it from Emma's face. Emma backed away. Regina's heart sank and her eyes searched Emma's desperately.

Emma swiped at her cheek and then looked down at the egg in her hands. "I'm going to go finish breakfast," Emma said, and gave one last look at Regina before turning and making her way back to the kitchen.

Regina's hand tightened into a fist. She hated herself for ruining things. Why did she always have to go and mess everything up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews - I love hearing your favorite parts! :)**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

Breakfast had been a tense affair. Emma and Regina had chewed on their eggs in strained silence. Despite Emma's lack of culinary skills, the eggs had not turned out half bad although Regina could not say the same for the toast. Henry watched his mothers in confusion. Regina saw him sneaking glances at Emma periodically between bites of egg.

The next couple hours after breakfast had not been much better. Regina had retreated to her office, feigning pressing mayoral matters and Emma and Henry had been left mostly to their own devices.

Regina knew she was being childish but she couldn't bear to face Emma after how she'd acted. She was embarrassed that she'd lashed out at her.

Regina stared at screen before her, lost in thought. Finally, making some decision, she picked up the phone, bringing it to her ear and dialing the number by heart.

After a few rings a voice picked up on the other end, "Hello?"

"Tink!" Regina sounded relieved.

"Regina? What's wrong?" The fairy's voice was concerned.

"Nothing," Regina said quickly.

A few moments of silence. "Regina," Tink said, almost scolding. "You didn't call me to tell me there's nothing on your mind. I know you. I know something's wrong. I can hear it in your voice. Now tell me," the fairy said kindly.

Regina smiled. Tinkerbell really did know her too well. "It's nothing, just...Emma's here..." Her smile faded.

"Emma's there?" Tink repeated. Regina knew Tinkerbell was aware of her feelings for the Savior. She'd deduced it instantly when they'd found her in Neverland.

"Yes," Regina confirmed.

"Regina," Tink said softly, "That's a good thing."

Regina looked down at her lap. "No, it's not, because I just keep messing it all up. Like I always do," the last sentence was said with regret. The fairy knew full well what she was talking about.

"Then don't mess things up this time! Tell her you're sorry for whatever it is you think you've done," Tink urged.

"I did! It didn't work."

"Well, tell her again. She'll forgive you, Regina. Trust me," Regina so wanted to believe that was true.

"What if she doesn't?" Regina asked.

"She will," Tink's voice was sure. "Regina, you have to stop making yourself miserable. You can be happy if you let yourself," she paused a moment to let her message sink in. "Now stop hiding from her and go get her!"

Regina smiled at Tinks ability to read her so well. "Thank you," she meant it.

She hung up the phone took a deep breath to brace herself. She would take Tink's advice. Regina knew from their time together that the fairy was surprisingly perceptive and usually correct in her assessments. Here goes, Regina took a deep breath.

She had just gotten up from her chair when there was a small knock on the door and then it was pushed open. Emma's head peeked in.

"Regina?" Emma came all the way inside and closed the door behind her.

"Emma!" Regina unconsciously straightened her dress. "I was just coming to find you."

"Look, Regina, I..." Emma began but Regina held up a hand to silence her, halting Emma in her tracks.

"No, listen. I am sorry for snapping earlier. I shouldn't have said that to you. I was way out of line, and I'm sorry," a pause. "I hope you can forgive me."

Emma looked at her for a moment. "Of course. But, I'm sorry too. What you said stung because...because it's true. I have been stringing them along, because I haven't been honest with them. Or with anyone actually, not even myself." Emma's eyes were focused on hers and Regina's heart beat quicker. "Which is why I am here now actually," Regina saw Emma gulp and noticed she was clenching her hands nervously. "I wanted to come clean to you and also there is something I wanted to ask you."

Regina's heart stopped for a moment as she dared to hope that Emma was talking about what she thought she was. "Of course, have a seat!" Regina motioned to the couch before the fireplace. Emma took a seat and Regina followed her, perching nervously on the edge of the armchair beside her. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Emma looked at her, her face a little pale. "Well, actually..." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "I wanted to ask you to the ball," she blurted it out quickly.

Regina stared at her for a moment. "You've already invited me..." she began slowly.

"No. I mean, yes, I did. But I wanted to invite you to go with me. Like together." Emma looked like she wanted to melt into the couch.

Regina gaped at her, shocked beyond belief. She wanted so much to say yes. But there were so many reasons why it wasn't a good idea. But she wanted to. She thought again about what Tink said, how she had to let herself be happy.

Emma must have taken the silence as a bad sign for she hurriedly blurted out, "I just...I really care about you, Regina. I've felt this way for a while now," Emma leaned forward and captured one of Regina's hands in her own. "Neal and Hook and whoever else don't mean anything to me. I only want you," Emma kept her eyes on Regina's. "I have for a long time."

"Emma," Regina almost whispered her name "I..." She was about to tell her that she wanted that also - that she felt the same way, but before she could say anything more Emma leaned forward and took one of Regina's hands in her own. Regina looked up at Emma in askance and was startled by the intensity she saw in the other woman's eyes. Something like excitement rushed through her chest.

Emma leaned in further and slowly captured Regina's lips with her own. The contact sent shock waves down Regina's spine and caused a fire to ignite in her abdomen.

Regina kissed her back, hesitantly at first and then more sure. Emma pulled Regina slowly toward her and Regina let her. Emma released her lips and Regina recaptured them hungrily. Regina had been wanting this for so long, wanting Emma, she almost couldn't believe it was actually happening - she clutched on tightly as if afraid Emma would vanish right out from beneath her fingertips. Emma's hand settled on the base of Regina's spine and Regina shivered from the touch.

And then a ringing emanated from Emma's pocket. Regina broke away and the two women looked at each other. Emma's eyes were glazed with desire. The sound came again and Emma still ignored it, not dropping Regina's hand. On the third ring, Regina couldn't take it anymore and reached forward and pulled the phone from Emma's pocket. She glanced at it. **Mary Margaret**, the screen read. Regina was instantly sobered. If there was one person who would never accept them together, it would be Snow. Maybe this was a sign. "It's your mother," Regina said quietly, her lips still burning from the kiss. She held the phone out to Emma.

"I'll call her back later," Emma didn't move to take it. Instead she traced a hand along Regina's cheek tenderly, "This is more important." The phone continued ringing in Regina's palm.

"You should answer it," Regina insisted, tensing up slightly beneath Emma's touch.

Emma sighed and reluctantly took it. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" she didn't take her eyes from Regina's as she listened to the voice on the other end.

"I'm still at Regina's," Emma said, not able to hide the annoyance in her voice at the interruption. "I'm fine. No, she's not keeping me here against my will," Emma said quietly, rolling her eyes at Regina to show that she thought Snow was being ridiculous, but the comment hit it's mark. If Regina had needed a reminder of how she and Emma could never happen, then here it was. She'd been so stupid believing otherwise.

"I'm not sure, maybe," Emma listened for another minute and then hung up the phone, tossing it on the couch beside her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, knowing Regina had heard the exchange. "She's just wondering if I am coming back tonight. Since the snow's let up..."

"No," Regina shook her head. "She has a right to be worried. You're her daughter. And I am the Evil Queen," there was a bitterness in her tone. Tinkerbell had been wrong. The fairy had left out a major part of the equation - Regina's past. She would always be judged by it because no one would ever look past it. And maybe they had a right to, as the people in Regina's life tended to meet a tragic end, and for everything she'd done to Snow in the past, she knew the woman would be devastated if anything ever happened to Emma. Almost as devastated as Regina herself would be.

"Regina, no, you're not. Not anymore," Emma could see Regina retreating into herself right before her eyes and she was desperate to pull her back. "Please, Regina," Emma tried to capture Regina's gaze. "Please. Come to the ball with me," Emma was pleading now.

Regina finally looked up to meet her eyes and Emma seemed to sense that whatever Regina was about to say would not be something she wanted to hear for her face fell slightly. "I can't, Emma. Whatever we have here, in private, is...I don't even know what it is," she lied. She did know. All to well. "But I do know that I shouldn't have let it get this far. I don't know what I was thinking," she shook her head. "I wasn't thinking." She leaned away from Emma and got up from her chair to put distance between them so Emma couldn't make her change her mind. The heat radiating from the other woman was distracting and oh so tempting. "Whatever I wanted...it doesn't matter. Your parents, everyone else...they will never accept me. Never accept _us_," the word felt good on her lips even though at the same time she felt as though she were being stabbed in the heart.

Emma shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she tried to reason with her. "Besides, who cares what everyone else thinks?" Emma challenged. "This is between us, not them."

"I do," Regina said slowly. "I care. Not for me, but for you. And for Henry. I'm not good for you," she looked away. "You have so much good in your life, and I am not going to destroy that by dragging you down with me."

Emma opened her mouth to argue and closed it again. Finally she said, "Regina, you _are_ the good in my life. You and Henry." She held Regina's gaze, "I'll ask again later. You can think about it. I know you feel the same way I do, Regina. I felt it when I kissed you," Regina's cheeks flamed at the memory of Emma's lips upon her own. "And I would absolutely love it if you came to the ball with me." Regina saw the hope and sincerity in Emma's gaze that almost melted her resolve.

Emma got up when Regina didn't respond, and, with a final look back, left the room.

Regina slunk into a chair and told herself she was doing the right thing although all she really wanted was to feel Emma's hands back upon her.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, after Emma had made attempt after attempt at trying to persuade Regina to go with her, the three of them settled in the living room to watch a video Henry had picked out.

Emma fell on the couch, feeling defeated. Tomorrow night was Christmas Eve already and she was starting to lose hope. She curled her legs up on the couch beside her. Henry plopped into the armchair instead of sitting next to Emma as she'd expected. He winked at Emma in an exaggerated conspiratorial fashion.

Regina turned around from putting in the DVD and stopped. The only seat left was on the couch beside Emma. Emma smirked. Smart kid.

Emma saw her take one last glance around the room, as if she were hoping an extra chair would have magically appeared without her noticing. With no other options, she crossed the room and sat down slowly beside Emma, careful to avoid touching Emma's legs and feet. "You guys ready?" Regina didn't look at either of them, just grabbed the remote and hit a button, starting the DVD.

Emma was acutely aware of Regina beside her. She could smell Regina's perfume from where she sat and it was driving her crazy. Her whole body tingled.

She glanced over at the other woman and could have sworn she saw Regina glance quickly away. A flash of hope rose in Emma. Slowly, as the characters on the television began their adventure, Emma stretched out her foot, tiny bit by tiny bit until her toe just grazed Regina's thigh beside her.

She saw Regina tense out of the corner of her eye but the brunette did not otherwise acknowledge the contact.

Emma left it there for a few minutes as she pretended to watch the movie. Then, knowing she was pressing her luck, Emma put out a hand and it followed the same path to Regina's thigh. She stopped when her hand rested up against the side of Regina's leg. She didn't move it, just left it lie there. Regina squirmed at her touch and Emma felt triumphant that Regina at least was not rebuking her.

Emma's fingers gradually found their way from Regina's leg to the hand that rested beside it on the couch. She covered Regina's hand with her own and squeezed gently.

This time Regina looked down at their hands and then up at Emma, her dark brown eyes almost unreadable except for a flicker of something - _nervousness, fear_? Emma couldn't decide. Emma's heart was racing as she laced her fingers in between Regina's.

Emma saw Regina glance quickly to Henry but the boy was engrossed in the movie and payed them no attention. Then her gaze returned back to Emma's and there was a hint of warning in them.

"Emma..." Regina whispered wearily.

But Emma didn't release her hand and Regina didn't try to pull hers away. Emma looked straight ahead at the television as if unaware of Regina's gaze and eventually Regina turned back to the movie as well.

They sat that way, hand-in-hand for a while. Emma was acutely aware of every move Regina made. Every time Regina so much as shifted on the couch Emma's heart would leap. She wanted so much to pull Regina to her and hold her but she was even more afraid of scaring her away. Emma couldn't help but feel a childish frustration rise up within her. She knew Regina had feelings for her. Henry had told her so and Emma had read it in Regina's eyes earlier. So why did she insist on pretending otherwise.

The three continued watching the movie in silence, tension hanging heavily between the two women on the couch.

xxxxxxx

Emma awoke to the sound of an infomercial playing on the tv. The only light in the room came from the television and the tree by the fireplace that was still brightly lit. Darkness had long since fallen outside. She must have fallen asleep watching the movie. She really hoped she hadn't been drooling. She wiped a hand across her cheek quickly. Thankfully, it came back drool-free. That would have been humiliating, she told herself as the room slowly came into focus.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall. 11:03. Way past all of their bedtimes. She made to get up and stopped when she realized she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep.

Henry was fast asleep on the armchair, a blanket pulled up to his neck. But what stopped Emma in her tracks was Regina. The other woman had fallen asleep as well - right on top of Emma. Regina's head rested against Emma's bicep, one of her hands lying peacefully in Emma's lap.

Emma smiled to herself. Regina was so peaceful as she breathed slowly in and out. Emma watched her for a moment. Her frustration from earlier had vanished and she was filled with a tender longing for the raven-haired beauty before her. She debated staying like this all night but she knew she should go. Regina had made it clear that nothing would happen between them and had proved over and over again that she was not about to change her mind. Prolonging the inevitable would only make it harder on her later. Her heart ached. She wished things were different.

She stroked Regina's hair gently, trying not to wake her up. Then she pressed a kiss softly to Regina's forehead. As she pulled away, Regina's eyes fluttered slightly. Emma watched as her eyes opened and chocolate brown irises focused sleepily on her own. Regina straightened up quickly once she realized where she was and ran a hand through her hair. "What time is it?" she asked, looking around for Henry. "We should get Henry to bed," she started to get up, obviously trying to ignore the fact that she had just been curled up against Emma less than a minute ago.

"It's a little after 11," Emma answered, getting up as well. She watched Regina sadly for a moment. "I'm going to head home."

Regina stopped and looked at Emma, barely concealed hurt in her eyes. "You can stay here one more night." It was a question, hurt and hope battling for dominance.

"Regina...I really want to, so much. But being around you just makes me want you more every time I see you. Sleeping in the same house from you...it drives me crazy," Emma couldn't help the frustration in her voice now. She shook her head, "You mean so much to me, and it is killing me to be so close but have you always keeping me at arm's length. Now it's you who's stringing me along."

Regina looked stricken, "I'm not..." she trailed off. "Emma, I can't be what you want me to be."

Emma gave her a pained look in return, "I really can't stay." She looked at Henry. "Say goodnight to Henry for me. Mary Margaret and David will pick him up tomorrow for the ball." She hated herself for the rejection and pain in Regina's expression, but she was exhausted from an entire day of trying -and failing- to win Regina's affection.

"Emma," Regina began but Emma couldn't let her finish. She couldn't let her say anything to talk her into staying, no matter how much she wished she would.

Emma boldly approached Regina and planted a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. Fire tingled down her spine as it had earlier that day and the kiss was over just as quickly as it'd begun. Their gazes lingered as they parted, regret and longing hanging heavy between them.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma said, and then made her exit, leaving Regina staring after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma rapped her fingers nervously against the kitchen counter the next morning. "Come on, Regina," she pleaded, silently willing the woman to answer her phone.

"Hello?" came a reply and Emma jumped up off the stool nervously.

"Hi, Regina!" her voice cracked and Emma cursed herself and took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down.

"Miss Swan..." the less-than-pleased tone to Regina's voice made Emma's hopes sink. She knew Regina was hurt from how she'd left the night before. "What did you want?"

"Regina," Emma knew she was almost begging. Begging the woman to not push her away. "I just... wanted to see how you were doing," Emma finished lamely. Well, she had to have some way to lead into asking her out. Otherwise it would just seem too desperate. She ignored the voice in her head telling her that this wasn't any less desperate. "And also... I'm sorry for last night." She sighed, "I shouldn't have gotten upset and left like that. It was stupid of me. I just... I really want..."

"Emma," Regina interrupted her and Emma felt a slight relief that at least Regina had used her first name. That must mean she was getting somewhere, right? " I know what you are trying to do. Just...don't."

Emma's heart sank again. She heard something in the background and then heard Henry's voice. "Is Emma coming too?!" her son's voice made her long to be back with them - to be a family once again.

"No, Henry, Emma's busy today," she heard Regina tell him and Emma felt like crying. Then Regina was back on the phone. "Henry and I are going skating today, I have to go," and then, as an afterthought, "I'm sorry, Emma." And the line went dead.

Emma clenched her jaw and slumped back down on the stool, glaring down at her cell phone as though it was to blame for all this mess.

Just then a hand rested on her shoulder. Emma yelped and almost fell off the stool. She spun around to find her mother behind her, looking at her worriedly. "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma put a hand on her chest. "How long have you been there! You almost just gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, you just seemed upset about something," Snow sat on the stool next to her and looked at her carefully. An unintelligible look crossed her face and Emma suddenly felt very uncomfortable beneath the other woman's knowing gaze.

"It's nothing...Just Regina," Emma said reluctantly.

Snow frowned and nodded as if she knew just what Emma was talking about. Which Emma sincerely doubted. If she knew that her only daughter was drooling after the Evil Queen and couldn't stop thinking about kissing her and doing other things to her - things that Emma was not even going to think about in her mother's presence, then she knew her mother would not be sitting there so calmly.

"Emma, don't let her get to you. I know it's hard - she has a talent for pushing people to their breaking point,"

You have no idea, Emma thought to herself as Snow continued, "but trust me, it's just her way of protecting herself. I've known her a long time and I know that by pushing everyone away she is trying to keep them from hurting her but really she is only just hurting herself and hurting everyone else around her in the process."

Emma looked at her mother in shock, amazed by how insightful she could be even when she wasn't aware of Emma's current dilemma.

Snow looked at her, a tender look on her face and Emma was afraid for a moment that the other woman might burst into tears. Then Snow leaned in and hugged her tightly, almost squeezing the air right from her lungs.

Emma raised a brow in shock and patted Snow's back lightly. "Um..." she didn't even know what to say.

Snow released her and leaned back, still keeping her arms on Emma's shoulders. Emma just looked back at her, confused at this random display of emotion from the other woman. After a moment Snow let her go and got up, quickly walking around the counter to the fridge. "Did you want some pancakes?" she asked cheerily, as if trying to hide her previous emotional outburst.

Pancakes made Emma think of Regina. "Um, no thanks. Actually I was going to head out. I have something I have to take care of..." she noticed Snow's face fall slightly. "But I was wondering if you would help me get ready for the ball this evening?" she added quickly and her heart swelled when Snow's face lit up again, overjoyed that Emma wanted to spend time with her and wanted her help. It was almost as though she was making up for all the missed balls she should have had as a teenager had she grown up a princess in the Enchanted forest instead of a lonely orphan in the foster system.

"I would love to," Snow smiled and Emma smiled back.

"Great!" Emma really was looking forward to the ball. As long as she could convince Regina to come with her that is.

Emma hopped off the stool and shrugged into her winter jacket, zipping it up to her chin. "I should be back by 3 at the latest!" she said to Mary Margaret and then pulled on her gloves, grabbed the keys to her bug, and made for the door. She paused, "You don't happen to have any ice skates, do you?"

"No," her mother crunched her brow, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Emma turned again to go, but just as she was turning the doorknob Mary Margaret called out behind her.

"Don't forget your hat!" she came hurrying over with the monkey monstrosity.

Emma grimaced. She really needed to lose that thing somewhere. "Err, thanks," grabbing it, she quickly hurried out the door. She had a skating rink to get to.

xxxxxxx

Henry clutched on to Regina's hand tightly, Tinkerbell skating easily on his other side. Skating seemed to come naturally to the fairy, but not so much for Regina. Regina may have used a tiny bit of magic in order to keep herself upright. Henry had been a little hesitant at first but was quickly becoming more confident on the ice.

The sound of children laughing came to them from farther down the skating rink. They looked up to see a group of Henry's classmates, including Grace, whom Regina had a suspicion that Henry may be a little fond of. "Mom, can I go hang out with them! Please!" he begged.

Regina smiled at him. "Alright, Tinkerbell and I will be right over here if you need us," she bent down and gave him a kiss on the head. Excited, Henry let go of Regina's hand and picked up speed, skating ahead of the two women toward his friends.

"Be careful, Henry!" Regina called after him.

"He'll be fine, Regina." Tinkerbell assured her. Then Tinkerbell grabbed her hand. "Come on, I think it's time you had a little fun!" the fairy pulled Regina along with her as they picked up speed.

Regina tried to keep up the best she could, grateful for the spell keeping her from falling on her ass. She let Tinkebell lead her around the rink and slowly, Regina felt herself relax, her moves growing more graceful and less rigid as the cold air blew past her.

They made multiple laps, and by the time they came to a stop Regina found herself smiling and at ease. Tinkerbell had always been good at being able to break through her walls and get her to open up, Regina remembered. No one else had ever been able to do that so easily. Until Emma. The thought made Regina remember Emma's invitation the evening before and her call this morning. Her smile faded.

Tinkerbell noticed Regina's sudden change of demeanor. "Regina, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"It's nothing. Just that stupid Christmas Eve ball tonight," she said trying to keep her voice light.

"Oh, yes! Are you going?!" Tinkerbell asked excitedly.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Of course not! Are you?" she wasn't sure why she was so surprised that the fairy would have gotten an invitation.

Tinkerbell gave her a disapproving look. "I am. You should go too Regina, live a little, have some fun." Tinkerbell studied Regina closely. "I know for a fact there is a certain someone who would love to see you there..." Tink teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Tinkerbell's comment hit home. Regina shot Tinkerbell a glare. "You know my history with Snow White and her prince. I don't think my being there would be a great idea. And besides, you're the only one who would want me there," she felt a pang, knowing that it wasn't completely true, "and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go together," she pointed between them.

"I wasn't talking about me, Regina," Tink laughed. "I have a date, actually!" Tinkerbell sounded proud. Regina marveled again at just how quickly Tinkerbell had integrated herself into this town where Regina had spent 28 years and yet still remained an outcast. She'd created the damn town and still she could never fit in.

Tinkerbell continued. "Anyway, I think we both know that I am talking about..."

"Emma?!" Regina interrupted her by calling out, surprise evident in her tone.

Tinkebell noticed Regina's glance and followed it. Sure enough, Emma was skating - or, more accurately, stumbling - towards them. "What's with the hat?" Tink whispered to Regina as they both continued watching the woman approach.

Regina felt a wave of annoyance creep up, even as her heart lifted at the sight of the other woman. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as Emma clumsily halted to a stop before them.

"Looking for you," Emma wasn't daunted by Regina's tone. Emma glanced at Tinkerbell and Regina could almost hear her mind trying to come up with an explanation as to why the other woman was there.

"Miss Swan, I told you..." Regina began

"I know, but Regina I don't accept that," Emma said firmly, her skates tried to slide out from under her and Regina instinctively reached out a hand to steady her. The contact sent a flush of heat through her system. Regina quickly let go and Emma held her gaze. "I can't give up that easily. This means too much to me to just let it go. I know you felt it too, Regina. You can't tell me you didn't?"

Tinkerbell looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, I am sorry, but you will just have to accept it," Regina responded, not thrilled to be having this conversation in front of Tinkerbell. "No matter what I felt while we were snowed in... It doesn't matter. I told you nothing can ever happen between us. I should not have let it get so far. I'm sorry." Regina tried to sound like she meant it.

"Wait, snowed in?" Tink interrupted. "Why didn't you just use magic to get rid of the snow?" she looked at Regina. "That's what I did."

Regina felt her face flame red and she glared at the curly-haired fairy. Emma meanwhile had a 'gotcha' grin on her face.

"I'm trying not to use magic," Regina said between her teeth but it was obvious none of the three women believed that.

Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows in a mock-awkward expression. "I'm just going to be over here..." she pointed to no particular spot. "See you at the ball, Emma," she winked at the blonde as she skated away.

Regina remembered now how trying the fairy could be. She turned back to Emma. "My answer still stands. From last night, and from this morning. I can't be anything more to you than a friend, Emma. You're parents, this whole town," Regina swept a hand to indicate everyone around her, "Everyone has a reason to hate me. No one will ever accept us together. This is for your own good. You should be thanking me."

Emma inched closer and used a gloved hand to brush Regina's cheek. "Regina, I really care about you. I am not going to take no for an answer. I'll keep trying," she promised.

Regina opened her mouth to respond but before she could get a sound out Emma's eyes went wide and her feet slipped out from under her. She fell hard on the ice.

"Emma, are you okay?!" Regina crouched down to help the blonde woman up.

Emma got to her feet stiffly. "Yeah, I'm fine." she looked at Regina again once she was on her feet. "Just please, Regina. Please reconsider. I would love to have you there. Henry would love to have you there." Emma grabbed Regina's hand with her own. "I promise that no one would give you a hard time."

Regina shook her head sadly. "I already told you, this isn't about me."

"Regina, I don't care what anyone thinks!" Emma interrupted.

"That's not it either," Regina said looking at Emma, willing her to understand. "Emma, they all have a reason to hate me. I destroy everything I care about. And everyone I care about. And I can't do that to you."

"Regina, you've changed. You aren't that person anymore."

"I am stuck being the Evil Queen just as much as you are stuck being the Savior. You didn't ask for it, didn't even want it. In fact, you did everything you could to deny it but, in the end you weren't able to escape your destiny, were you?" it wasn't a question. Regina looked at her with a hard gaze tinged with sadness. "No matter what I do, I will always be the Evil Queen."

Emma was quiet and Regina knew she had broken through - that Emma had seen the truth in her words.

"We may not be able to escape our destinies," Emma said, "but one thing I do know is that our destinies aren't always as clear-cut as we think. Believe me, I thought I knew where my life was headed and all it took is one night to change all of that. A couple of years ago, if you would have told me that I was some sort of fairy-tale savior who would be falling in love with an Evil Queen," Regina's breath caught in her throat at the word love, " I would have told you that you were insane." Emma looked at Regina earnestly. "So I know that just because we think we know what fate has in store for us doesn't mean we really do. Maybe it's your turn to finally be happy. We all know you deserve it, Regina."

They were quiet for a moment. Regina saw Henry approaching with Tinkerbell. "Maybe, but that's not going to change today."

Henry and Tinkerbell caught up to them and Henry skated right into Emma, giving her a hug. "Are you going to skate with us?" he asked, looking up at Emma hopefully?

Emma ruffled his hair. She looked back at Regina. "I would love to, but I just came here to talk to your mom. I have to get home so I can get ready for the ball tonight." Henry looked disappointed. "I'll see you there though, okay?" she ruffled his hair. Emma noticed Tinkerbell giving her a sad look.

"Okay," Henry agreed reluctantly. "I miss having you living with us," he said honestly.

Regina felt a pang and looked away from Emma and her son.

"Yeah, I miss it too, kid." Emma's voice was low.

Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder as they watched Emma stumble her way off of the ice.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow slowly pulled the curler out of Emma's hair. "So, did you go see Regina?" Emma could tell her mother was trying to sound casual.

Emma watched in the mirror as her mother and Ruby fussed over her. "I just wanted to see if she was coming to the ball or not," which wasn't a total lie, she rationed with herself.

She saw a look flash across Snow's face. Her mother pulled the last curler from her hair and set it down on the dresser. "Ruby, why don't you go get the makeup?" Snow directed to her friend.

The way Ruby jumped to attention whenever Snow addressed her was not lost on Emma. Nor were the wolf's lingering looks. It was obvious that Ruby had been pining after her mother for a very long time. Emma felt bad for her and at the same time felt a certain kinship. They both had an illicit longing that could never be.

Ruby left the room and Snow turned to face Emma. "Emma, I know," Snow cut right to the chase.

Emma gaped at her. "You know what?"

"About your feelings for Regina," Snow said it so simply, as if there was nothing strange or troublesome about the fact.

"You do?" Emma was too stunned to pretend. "How?"

Snow smiled wisely. "Emma, you're my daughter. I may not have spent much time with you but, even so, I know you," her eyes twinkled. "She's not exactly who I would have picked for you, but love is love, no matter where you find it. It doesn't follow any rules or boundaries."

Emma couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Does David know?" she somehow didn't think her father would be so forgiving. "Does everybody know?" the thought was overwhelming.

"Not yet," Snow answered, pinning Emma's hair up in a half up-do. "I figured it wasn't my place to tell them."

Emma smiled gratefully. "Henry knows," she watched her mother for a reaction.

Snow looked up in surprise. "You told him?"

"I asked him if he was okay with it. He said he was," Emma paused. "And he also told me that he thinks Regina has feelings for me too," she felt a little embarrassed admitting it to her mother.

"She does," Snow cupped Emma's cheek in her palm. "I've known Regina a long time. I know how she is, and I can tell that she cares a lot about you and Henry."

"But she turned me down when I asked her to the ball."

"She's scared," Snow said simply. "You aren't as familiar with her past as the rest of us are. She had a very hard life when she was younger. And she's lost a lot, which drove her to the unspeakable things that she's done." Snow paused, "She's afraid of being hurt again. You just have to give her some time."

Emma looked at her mother's kind face and saw the pure goodness and kindness that she was known for. "So, you don't mind. I I mean, you said it yourself, you guys have a history..."

"Yes, we do. But doesn't everyone. It's the future that counts, not the past."

Emma felt a tear building in her eye and engulfed her mother in a hug. "Thank you."

Snow was still holding her when Ruby entered the room with more makeup than any one person should own. "Did I miss something?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Emma straightened up out of her mother's embrace and looked at Snow as she said, "No, everything's good."

"Okay, well let's get started then," Ruby flopped down on the stool beside Emma. "This could take a while."

xxxxxxx

Regina smoothed down the front of Henry's suit, "There. You look very handsome," she grinned at him.

Henry grinned back at her proudly, "Thanks." They had spent the last hour getting Henry ready for the ball and Regina had loved every second of it. Her little boy was growing up.

"Snow and David should be here soon to get you for the ball," Regina said, glancing at the clock. A part of her wished she could keep Henry here with her for Christmas Eve, but she knew that this ball was a big deal to him and he had been looking forward to it for weeks.

Suddenly, Henry's smile faded. "Mom, why aren't you going to the ball?"

"Henry, I...it just really isn't my thing," she looked him in the eyes. "I know there are a lot of people that would prefer if I wasn't there as well," she said honestly.

"But I want you there," Henry said and Regina was touched and so grateful for how much their relationship had improved over the last year, especially since Neverland. "And so does Emma!" Henry added.

Regina's heart skipped a beat. Did he know? She wasn't surprised if he did. He always was a very perceptive kid and it's not as if Emma had been particularly subtle either. "I know, Henry," she answered him finally. "But you'll have fun with Emma and Snow and David," she tried to sound cheerful.

He still frowned. "I know," he said sadly. "But I wish you didn't have to spend Christmas Eve all by yourself. If you came to the ball we could all spend it together again - as a family like we have been. Me, and you, and Emma!"

Regina couldn't tell him that she wanted that too. Instead she forced a smile and tried to sound cheerful, "You don't want your mom hanging over your shoulder anyway," she touched a hand to his cheek. Then, to change the subject, "isn't Grace going to be there? Maybe you can ask her to dance with you?"

Henry blushed a little. "Yeah," then he looked a little panicked. "Mom, I don't even know how to dance!"

Regina smiled tenderly and glanced once again at the clock. "We have a couple minutes, I can teach you," she offered, and got a relieved, grateful smile in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma pulled up outside the Mills house, palms sweating. She turned off the car and then looked in the rear view mirror, desperately smoothing her to no avail, the tight curls her mother had created were not budging. Oh well. She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish, Regina probably wouldn't even answer the door anyway, she thought glumly. She'd only been avoiding her for like the last 24 hours.

Still, it was Christmas Eve, and Emma couldn't not try one last time. Besides, she had a special Christmas present to give her, even if she had to leave it at the front door. She grabbed the small red box from the front passenger seat and pressed down on the shiny silver bow one last time to ensure it was firmly attached.

She swallowed once, nervously, then walked up the ice-slicked walkway toward the front door. It had begun to snow lightly and the snow glittered almost magically under the streetlights. A slight movement in one of the windows caught her eye and she turned her head to look just as her foot slid out from under her on a particularly slick patch of ice. She let out a yelp and fell hard, landing on the side of her hip heavily. She groaned and rubbed at what she was sure would be a pretty impressive bruise in the morning just as the front door of Regina's house was flung open.

"Emma?" Regina's concerned voice and her silhouette in the doorway made Emma forget all about the pain she was in. Regina hurried to Emma's side and reached down to help her slowly to her feet. "Are you okay?!" she asked, her breath coming out in a white cloud. Her brown eyes were filled with worry as she looked over the blonde before her.

"I'm fine," Emma said and leaned heavily onto Regina until she was standing steadily on her own two feet. "Might have just bruised my pride a little though," she joked. Then Emma remembered the gift and was happy to discover she had somehow managed to hang onto it when she fell.

Once Regina was sure that Emma was, for the most part, unharmed, her anger began to return. "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?!" she asked incredulously. "Your parents already came to get Henry half an hour ago."

Emma ignored Regina's attempts to run her off and held out the gift. "I know. I came because I wanted to give you this," Emma smiled hopefully. Regina stared at the gift, uncomprehending.

"What is it?" she asked finally, not making any move to take the package.

"It's a Christmas present. From me," she added unnecessarily when Regina still made no attempt to accept it. She held it out further. "I wanted to get you something special. These last few days have meant so much to me, and I hope that maybe you feel the same. I wanted to get you something that would always remind you of this Christmas. And of how much that you mean to me." Emma looked at Regina eagerly and the innocence and longing in her gaze made Regina reach out and take the little red box, however, she didn't open it. "And...I was wondering if you had changed your mind and would be my date to the Christmas Eve ball tonight."

"Emma," Regina began warningly.

"Listen," Emma cut her off, "I know you're scared to let this thing we have - whatever is - go any further. I understand, I do, but I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. And I promise to protect you with my life. You have to believe that I really care about you, Regina. I would never let anything happen to you, or to our son," she said earnestly.

Emma could see the hope trying to shine through in the dark eyes that regarded her warily. "It's not me who needs protecting," Regina said finally and Emma saw that wall go up in her eyes that she knew so well. "I appreciate everything you've done in these past few days - and even before that - but nothing will ever happen between us. It can't happen." She tried to push the present back at Emma.

Emma held out a hand to refuse, "No, it's for you, Regina. I bought it for you. My feelings for you are not going to go anywhere. So whenever you decide to finally let me in, I'll be right here."

Regina dropped the hand with the box down to her side. Her eyes were slightly watery as she looked at Emma. Snowflakes were beginning to accumulate on Regina's thick dark hair and Emma longed to brush them off. "Thank you," Regina said softly. She looked away, unable to meet Emma's eyes any longer for fear of giving in to her emotions. Here Emma was saying all of the things that Regina had been longing to hear for so long, and her heart was racing wildly, but her head and everything rational in her was telling her not to be stupid. That being with Emma would be a disaster and she would only end up hurting Emma and ruining everything they had built up between them and, as much as she wished she could just have a normal life, she knew she had ruined any chance of that long ago.

Emma noticed Regina's mood and tried to lighten the atmosphere between them. "I promise next time I won't be falling on my ass again," she gave Regina an cheesy, embarrassed smile, "because twice within two days is really making me look bad."

Regina smiled despite herself and Emma silently celebrated the small victory in her head before adding. "What can I say, you make me weak in the knees."

Regina reached out her fingers barely brushed against Emma's hair. "Have fun at your ball," Regina said, her voice full of sincerity. Without another word, she turned and walked back toward the still open door to the large, empty house behind her, acutely aware of Emma's gaze on her back.

"Merry Christmas, Regina!" Emma called after the brunette who turned and looked at Emma for a long moment.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," she smiled sadly before shutting the door and leaving Emma alone with the snow falling wetly onto her cheeks.

xxxxxxx

Regina watched from behind the curtains as Emma got into her car and drove off. A single tear fell down her cheek as her headlights faded from view. It was all for the best. At least that was what she had been telling herself all day when she'd been ignoring Emma's calls and emails. Emma had enough problems without adding an evil queen with a history of death and vengeance into the mix. No one deserved that. She clenched her hands in anger at herself and that is when she remembered the box Emma had given her.

Regina looked down at it. She was sorely tempted to open it but doing so would make it seem like she was accepting Emma's advances and she most certainly wasn't.

She let out a frustrated sigh and stalked into the living room which had seemed so festive and cheery when Emma and Henry had been here and now, with just her, the room seemed large and empty and lonely. "Welcome to my life," she said to herself bitterly.

She sat down heavily before the fireplace and turned the little red box over in her hands, contemplating her options. The radio played the holiday classics softly in the background and the absence of the jumbled out-of-pitch singing she had become accustomed to over the past few days was just another reminder of everything that was missing. Just then, her phone vibrated next to her on the couch where she'd thrown it after Emma's final message. She grabbed it, half hoping it was Emma and half hoping it wasn't and Emma had finally taken the hint.

Sure enough, Emma's name popped up. Regina swiped to open the message. **Regina, I know I couldn't talk you into being my date tonight, but I want you to know that I understand. I hope you'll still accept my gift because I chose it especially for you. These last few days with you and Henry have shown me what it means to have a real family Christmas and I know it was a first for you too, so I got you something to always remind you of our first (and hopefully not last!) Christmas together. And also to remind you that, whether you want to accept it or not, and whether you ever decide to let me be more to you than just Henry's birth mother, you do have a family that loves you. And that's never going to change. Anyway, sorry for the long message but I hope you have a very merry Christmas Eve.**

Just as Regina was debating with herself whether or not to send a reply another message popped up. **And the ball goes 'til midnight if you change your mind ;)**

Regina couldn't help but smirk at Emma's persistence. She set the phone down without answering and then resumed staring at the box again. Finally, she took a deep breath and delicately peeled off the little silver bow Emma had suck on top. She braced herself before pulling off the top of the box.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond snowflake necklace Regina had ever seen. She lifted it out gently. The light from the fireplace and the tree lights glinted off of it like a miniature disco ball. She smiled despite herself. Then she closed her fingers around it and clenched it tightly. Oh Emma, why can't you just leave well enough alone.


End file.
